1 2 3 amor?
by NUST
Summary: necesito tu amor...dejame estar contigo...- sasodei
1. sentimiento

**Capitulo 1sentimiento:**

-Ummm...me siento tan diferente cuando estoy junto a el , no……es algo raro, como si fuera….

-amor?

-amor? No no es eso solo…que…

-uhhh???

-no lose

-obvio!, cualquiera se daria cuenta que a ti te gusta "tu mejor amigo"

-pe..pero

-pero nada, asi es!

- pero tu tambien lo eres y tu no me gustas! Ni el menos ¬¬! Un!

-jajaja seguro dei dei, bueno me retiro se me esta haciendo tarde, tengo que recoger a mi hermano

- umm bueno cuidate un!

- tu tambien n/ _ \n

**OoooooooooooooooooooOO AL DIA SIG. ooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

-ahh que tonteria no creo que a mi…..me

TOC TOC!

-deidaraaaaaaaaaaaa – gritaba del otro lado de la puerta un chico, de cabellos rojisos...el compañero del alma de dei dei ^^

- ya voy ya voy ¬_V *abre la puerta *

- ya ¿? Tenemos que ir al colegio!! Aparte que te quiero enseñar algo!!

-ok, danna esperame que aliste mis cosas jeje

-recien!! Wow! Ya rapido ¬¬

-ok ok

Danna, quiero decir sasori es uno de mis mejores amigos, el me explica algunas cosas que no entiendo en la escuela por eso le digo así….el uno de los chicos mas populares por su belleza e inteligencia…umm es algo raro hablar asi de tu mejor amigo?, algunas veces pienso, que tal vez y solo tal vez podria estar enamora…

-emm ya danna….discúlpame por la demora

-eh? No te preocupes, vamos n_n!

-ok le dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Camino a la escuela, se me ocurrió preguntarle cual era esa "sorpresa"

-disculpa danna cual es esa sorpresa?? Que me quieres dar….?

- ah ¡! Cierto cuando lleguemos te mostrare!

-bueno, un!

Ya estabamos apunto de llegar a la escuela, en realidad estábamos al frente de la entrada, cuando observamos a tobi…el idiota de tobi *sigh*

-sempaiiiiiiii!!!!! Deidara sempai!!!!!!!!!!!! – me saludaba con tanta alegria que me daba nauseas ¬¬!

- hola tobi un! – le dije indiferente

- tobi que tal!!¿ - le dijo mi danna…algunas veces me preguntaba porque diablos saludabamos a tobi? O_V

- bien …como siempre …jejeje

- ahí esta ^^ disculpenme…- dijo danna con una sonrisa muy rara por cierto….segui a danna con la vision cuando vi que se acercaba a una mujer…ummm no pense mal debe ser su amiga dije….pero si no lo fuera…no tenia que importarme no?.

Danna se acerco a presentarnos a su "Amiga"

-chicos les presento a sakura….*se acerca al oído de deidara y le susurra* esta es la sorpresa que te dije …..es mi novia!

- mucho gusto o.o sakura-san – dijo amigable el diota de tobi ¬¬

Yo me quede sin habla no sabia que decir, bueno…o tal vez si? Sera la impresión, que me causo ver a mi mejor amigo con alguien mas especial que yo?

-hola n_V jejej e- le dije mientras la saludaba con un beso en la mejilla….por suerte sono el timbre y tuvimos que entrar…..ufff -_-

**OoooooooooooooooooooOO EN EL SALON. ooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

Una vez adentro…me disponía a preguntar sea como sea…como danna conocio a esa esa….u__V no lo diré.

Estábamos en hora de clase de mate…wacala :P no es que me guste…bueno la verdad lo aborrezco…ejem como decia, comence a mandarle papelitos a danna…diciendo:

-oye como la conocistes? – le mande xD si que estoy loco

- em…en una feista porque?

- o_o ahh nada….solo preguntaba

-ahhh…-_-

-danna….cuanto tiempo van? Y cuando rayos me lo ibas a decir ¬¬!

- recien 1 semana…y pues hoy xP

-payaso!! ¬¬

- oye…sabes que no entenderas si no prestas atención¿ xD

- para eso te tengo a ti

- no siempre estare u_u

-danna

-que? O.o

-te gusta poner caritas no?

- jajajaa si xP

Así termino nuestra conversación escrita jejejeje, divertida bueno para mi….llego la hora de salida, danna corrio…sentía que esta vez ya no nos iríamos juntos….

-adios deidara no vemos el lunes – me dijo contento…rayos la verdad s que no me gustaba con esa esa…*sigh* calmate dei…sasori no es nada tuyo asi que no tienes por que……Pero que mierda!!! Se están besando….! – observe lo mas triste, odioso que pude…

-deidara-sempaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!! ^w^

- ho..hola tobi ú_ù

- sempai que te pasa parece que vistes un fantasma…

-no tobi no es nada ya me voy….- le dije triste, sentia como si mi mundo se hubiera derrumbado, la verdad no queria aceptar que tal vez me gustase mi danna….umm no llorare por nadie me dije…es un chico es mi amigo, mi danna nada mas….pense mientras caminaba

-hola dei dei! – dijo uno de mis amigos…era itachi

- hola itachi como estas – le dije serio

-ahí bien jejeje a ti que paso porque esa cara? – preocupado

- no es nada- le respondi agachando mi cara ,con los ojos medio llorosos

- vamos dime ….

- es que…yo….- comenzaron a salir lagrimas, no sabia que hacer..no me gusta sasori, porque lloraba por el entonces?, itachi me abrazo fuerte yo a el, en este momento lo unico que hice fue llorar……


	2. itachi

**xD regrese siento haberme demorado los problemas =)!......gracias por los review y por los que no comentan y solo leen jeje**

**Nota: Los personajes de este fic son de kishimoto xD obvioooo xD! Viva kishi! Y la perversión! **

**Cap 2: itachi**

- hola itachi como estas – le dije serio

-ahí bien jejeje a ti que paso porque esa cara? – preocupado

- no es nada- le respondi agachando mi cara ,con los ojos medio llorosos

- vamos dime ….

- es que…yo….- comenzaron a salir lagrimas, no sabia que hacer..no me gusta sasori, porque lloraba por el entonces?, itachi me abrazo fuerte yo a el, en este momento lo único que hice fue llorar……itachi me llevo a su departamento a conversar sobre lo que sucedió….

- ahora me dirás? Me dijo

- bueno…yo…creo que amo a sasori

-crees?

- bueno me siento confundido… además, sasori nunca se fijaría en un chico como yo…y encima tiene novia

- novia¿ pero no te preocupes

-me siento tan asqueroso

- idiota pero que tienes de malo tu? Si eres, tan lindo, y gentil

- gracias itachi

- siempre estaré en los momentos mas difíciles…dei

Me puse a pensar…tiene razón ¡ siempre para conmigo, y yo ni siquiera le agradezco

-oye itachi ¡ - le dije curioso, cambiando la conversacion

-dime (tomando te)

-emmm que puedo hacer para agradecerte por todo lo que haz echo por mi?

- ummm veamos….

- n_V

-ya se!! Ven a mi cuarto y te enseñare

- de acuerdo….

Llegamos a su cuarto, ordenado demasiado, itachi me hizo sentar en su cama,y comencé a esperar….

-ya vine

- y bueno que quieres que haga?

-cierra los ojos

- de acuerdo – cerré mis ojos como lo pidió, sentía como su cuerpo se acercaba cada vez mas, cuando sentí sus labios, rozaban con los míos pero….

-idiota que haces!!!

- tu dijiste que querías darme las gracias y aca estamos

-idiota!! Tu sabes que me gusta sasori! Un!

-y a mi que!?¿ dei – agarrándole de la cintura

-suéltame o…

-gritas? Eso es fácil! Dei lo soluciono rapido…(tapándole la boca con un trapo)

-ah!! Y casi me olvido las esposas nunca puede faltar

-…..

- que? No te escucho

-….!!!!!!!!!!!!

- ahhh quieres que meta mi dedo ahí? Lo haré con gusto

-¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _


	3. amor?

**Waa disculpen la demora ú__û y por favor no me peguen por lo q escribiré =D! jejeje**

**Ah!! Aclarare esto xD odio el itadei, y a sakura =O! especialmente ella….siempre dice tantas cosas inteligentes ú_ù deberían sacarla del anime =O pero weno servirá de relleno jua…..**

**Nota: los personajes le pertenecen a kishimoto…¬¬ y si yo fuera el aunque sea haria ovas de ellos (akatsuki)…:D!**

**Cap 3: amor??**

-¡!!!

-lo siento dei pero tu me tenias harto con sasori, sasori esto sasori el otro, bla bla bla

-¡!!!!

-uh….uh….casi me olvido el lubricante, donde estará?....(buscando)

--¡!!!

-ah? No te escucho, te sacare esto por un rato…

Apenas itachi le saco el trapo de la boca, deidara lo escupió con una gran repugnancia , ya que no podía hacer mas…que eso…

-Que pasa dei?

- eres un asqueroso enfermo!!!

-yo, noooooo…como crees dei?, yo solo quiero darte amor

-amor? Amor? Esto no es amor! Idiota! Porque itachi??!

- ya te dije dei, te amo….

-ah!! Suéltame perro asqueroso!

-me encanta que me insultes, pero…calladito eres mas bonito nene

- me das asco

-shhhh…….mira! lo encontré!

- …

Itachi le tapo de nuevo la boca a deidara, lo empujo hacia la cama, sentándolo, sus manos de deidara atrapadas por las esposas no lo dejaban defender lo único que podía hacer era patear a itachi…

-au! Idiota pero que rayos haces…

- ¡!

- umm tendré que amarrarte aquí también….

- ¡!!!!!

- ya esta…eres mas débil de lo que pensé….

-¡!!

El azabache comenzó con su maniobra lamiendo alrededor del glande al comienzo eran pequeñas, pero luego fue creciendo hasta entrar miembro en su cavidad bucal , era tan húmeda, itachi lo hacia también que a deidara parecía gustar soltando unos leves gemidos…

-umm te gusta no??

- …

- si me hicieras caso te desataría, además yo no quiero que te lastimes..

-…

- no lo tomes como una violación….dei...Solo como un favor…

-…… - o_o

-yo se que tu te mueres de ganas por hacerlo con sasori… -….

Itachi tocando al rubio ; pero esta vez una mano acariciaba el pecho de este , mientras la otra comenzaba a frotar el miembro hasta llegar a erectarse…

-te encanta verdad? Esto lo demuestra…

-mm…

el azabache siguió , tocando el cuerpo de deidara,llegando a su pecho, disfrutando cada momento y trozo del cuerpo del rubio, tan suave y delicado, era perfecto….el momento…

-ummm…creo que ya es hora

-…

Nuestro perfecto violador no aguanto mas ya era el momento de su gran hazaña, lo que siempre soñó…estar dentro de su rubio…saco un pomo donde contenía un liquido, parecido al aceite, baño sus dedos una y otra vez luego volteo a deidara para poder introducirle los dedos en su entrada , mientras lo hacia la otra mano frotaba cada vez mas rápido el miembro del rubio….

-ummh…dei!! Que lindo te ves así

Itachi siguió no lo importaba nada, solo satisfacerse el mismo, el rubio solo se sentia tan asqueroso no podía hacer nada, solo esperar que termine, si tan solo sasori llegara….aunque sea por arte de magia, no importa como…en realidad ya no importaba quien, solo alguien que alejara a itachi lejos de él …pero quien? Deidara solo lloraba…ya nadie lo salvaría….

Toc toc sono la puerta…..

-quien sera, no importa…- dijo itachi

Toc toc toc toc

-quien mierda sera!?

Toc toc toc toc toc

-itachi –san!!!!!

Toc toc toc toc toc toc toc toc

-itachi-san!!! Hello!!? , soy tobi te traje las copias que me pediste….

- no molestes tobi yo te dije que me las trajeras ayer, ya no las quiero! – gritaba itachi dentro de la habitación

Toc toc toc toc

-voy a entrar ¬¬! Tobi se hace….y necesita usar el baño! - tobi abrio la puerta escandalosamente…..

- itachi-san donde estas?

Deidara pensó tobi su única salvación, pero que podía hacer el? Con ese aspecto parece que ni mata a una mosca….

-itachi-san estas en tu cuarto? – abre la puerta lentamente…

-idiota como se te ocurre interrumpir asi!

- itachi-san! Que mierda hacer! Con sempai!!!

- deja de gritar, y hago sexo idiota!

- no ves que llora!! Eres un idiota aléjate de mi sempai!!

Tobi desato una gran furia por ver a la persona que mas quiere, es una situación asi, tobi le introduce un puño tan fuerte a itachi que lo llevo hasta una esquina del cuarto haciéndole perder la conciencia….

-sempai te ayudare n_n

Continuara =)! Gracias por los review………espero que no renieguen tanto *traga saliva*


	4. amigo

**Ah… u_u siento a ver maltratado a dei…no lo volveré hacer…jejejeje gracias por los reviews ^^, y siento a verme demorado la vez pasada.…bueno disfruten este cap….**

**Nota: los personajes ¬¬ le pertenecen a kishimoto bla bla…y ami este fic :D!**

**Cap 4: amigo**

- Deidara –sempai yo te salvare tobi saco a deidara el trapo que le impedía hablar…

-gracias tobi..

- de nada deidara sempai ^^, ahora donde estará las llaves de las esposas?...umm

-itachi lo escondió en un cajón fíjate…

- ummm aquí esta….

-bien…

Tobi suelta a deidara, gran alivio para el rubio, y ahora como agradecerle a nuestro gran héroe?¿…

-oye...Un

-dime sempai

-gracias te debo una...

-no sempai no me debes nada…jejeje – (recogiendo la ropa de dei)

-vamos ..un como te puedo pagar…por lo que hiciste por mi?

Tobi se queda pensando detenidamente cual seria su mayor recompensa…no podía desperdiciar tal ofrecimiento…pero tampoco debía abusar

-ummm ya se! Sempai cierre los ojos…

-no nunca un! Jamás!

-no sempai no te haré nada malo…

-no un prefiero comer gusanos….

- es solo un rato…si?

- bueno un…

Deidara cerró los ojos inseguramente ya que así había empezado itachi, de repente había sentido algo suave y húmedo, rozando sus labios abrió los ojos un momento dándose la sorpresa que tobi lo besaba, lo cual lo impresiono tanto, no sabia que hacer , dejar a tobi besarlo? Ya que el lo había salvado….? O tirarle un gran puño y que se quede con itachi inconciente?.

Mientras pasaban los segundos los labios de tobi presionaban más y más a los del rubio, tratando darle un lugar a la lengua pero deidara no lo dejaba, haciendo que este se rindiera…

-sempai…lo siento , tobi ser un mal chico

-yo creo que tobi ser un…idiota, con un gran corazón

-gracias…creo jejeje – tobi comienza a buscar la ropa de su sempai...

- toma deidara sempai es tiempo que te cambies y rápido antes que se despierte

- claro muchas gracias

Deidara se cambio lo más rápido que pudo, una vez listo salio con tobi de la casa, ya era como las 8pm…y aun no había comido…

-deidara sempai lo llevare a comer le parece?

- claro tobi…un

Tobi y dei llegaron a un pequeño restaurante, no tan costoso pero ni tan poca cosa…

-Sempai que quiere?

-nose un…

--le parece un yakitori?

-bueno…un

Comenzaron a comer, y conversar pero no tocaron el tema de itachi por que sabia bien tobi que si lo hacia deidara se iba a sentir mal, así que trato de evitar el tema así estuvieron hasta que terminaron de comer, ya eran las 10pm y tobi llevaba a dei a su casa, pasaban por un parque hermoso lleno de flores, tobi pensó mientras caminaba que el y su rubio parecían algo mas que amigos si lo veíamos en otra perspectiva…pero volviendo a la realidad jamás podría pasar…o tal vez si eso solo lo decidiría el…y era su gran oportunidad…

-sempai…-susurro

- ah? Dime tobi un

- sempai yo te gusto?? Sempai?

-ah!...q…que dices idiota!

- dime…sempai!! Quiero saberlo…por que la verdad yo te amo…

- es que tobi …yo…

-tanto te gusta él…- refiriéndose a sasori

- es que tobi, mira yo a ti te considera solo como mi "amigo" nada mas…

La palabra amigo rezumbada en el pensamiento de tobi "amigo" "amigo""amigo" "amigo" "amigo" "amigo"….

-tobi?

-ah? Si sempai…eh..No te preocupes…entonces seremos solo amigos no?

- si…gracias por comprenderme…un

- de nada deidara sempai…..ah! por cierto!

-dime un ¬¬

- habrá un festival el sábado y nose si tu y yo….

- no un ¡

- porfis porfis porfis sempai!!

-no un!

- vamos siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii?????

- bueno bueno….vamos

- si! Sempai nos divertiremos mucho…jugaremos comeremos como cerdos etc etc

- si …si…¬¬ un

- mira quien esta al frente es sasori!!! Hola sasori!

Se acerca sasori donde se encontraba deidara y tobi…mientras saludaba

-hola deidara y tobi? O_o como están?

-bien sasori-san!

- y tu deidara…? Como estas?

Deidara no aguantaba mas quería abrazar a su danna con toda su fuerza y llorar en su hombro, que el lo consolara y nadie mas...

-danna!!

Se lanzo sobre su amado y comenzó a llorar

-que te pasa deidara

El rubio no respondía solo lloraba, descontroladamente…ya no le importaba nada solo el amor que lo invadía crecía cada vez mas y mas, haciéndole sufrir, reír, llorar ahora era el y su danna nadie mas…

-dei? – dijo sasori algo asustado por el comportamiento de su amigo

- es mejor que te lo lleves a su casa debe estar cansado – dijo tobi mientras sonreía

- no entiendo nada pero lo haré….gracias tobi

- de nada

Sasori llevo a deidara a su casa, que ya estaba un poco calmado, luego sirvió un poco de agua se sentaron en el sofá …

-dime que pasa…- pregunto sasori

- no es nada…danna

-dime – sasori se acerco al rostro de deidara haciéndole sonrojar…

- yo…

**Continuara =D espero que les haya gustado….**

**Por si no lo sabían =) el yakitori- son brochetas de pollo yumi yumi **


	5. sasori

**Hola aquí les dejo el 5 capitulo ammm estoy escasa de imaginación xD jejeje trate de hacerlo mas largo a pedido de lyan ejem ¬¬ , y por cierto soy principiante T^T es mi primer fic xD no me exploten tanto jejeje**

**dei: ujumm **

**Así hoy intervendrá dei…a pedido de el ..Pero no se preocupen no lo dejare que malogre todo ejem**

**dei:, primero que nada…les diré el arte es**

**shhhh ¬¬ ya sabemos todos ejem**

**dei: pues que les quede bien claro un!**

**Si si si prosigamos…**

**Aclaraciones**

**(pensamientos)**

**(dei:intervención)**

**Y como siempre los personajes le pertenecen a kishi kukuku **

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 5: sasori**

-yo…- dijo deidara mirando los ojos de color miel de su danna hipnotizándose cada vez mas olvidando todo, el momento era perfecto, nada podría salir mal, solo ellos dos…pensó el rubio mientras se acercaba mas y mas al rostro de su danna, mirándose uno al otro quedando los dos en un leve sonrojo, acercando sus labios…

Ring...Sonó el celular de sasori, acabando con el momento en un segundo

-hola -dijo nervioso, y un poco rojo por lo que casi estuvo apunto de hacer…deidara solo le quedo mirando, con una incógnita por no saber quien era la persona desgraciada que interrumpió su gran momento…

- ya voy no te preocupes – dijo el pelirrojo para luego colgar…

-quien era danna?

- sakura, tengo una cena con ella…emm ya me tengo que ir deidara…

- cuidate un…!- dijo tristemente mientras sasori se alistaba para irse...

-danna…

-dime…

-suerte…un…

- gracias- dijo cerrando la puerta, dejando al rubio solo en un gran vació, deidara solo agacho la cabeza dejando correr una lagrimas….

Sasori salio de la casa de deidara un poco confundido ya que estuvo apunto de darle un beso, dei…pensó mientras caminaba hacia la casa de sakura por que tuvo que pasar, yo quise olvidarte, no quería lastimarte, pero parece que todo fue embano, aun así, trate de evitarte, trate de dejarte, hasta tuve que estar con otra persona para olvidarte, y ahora y siempre no puedo, no dejo de pensar en ti dei…

-hola!! Sasori! Te estaba esperando!- gritaba sakura desde la puerta de su casa

-hola! – corre sasori hasta llegar donde sakura, para darle un beso (dei: espero que sea en la mejilla un! ¬¬)

-ven mis papas te esperan…

-Ah? Como que tus papas? – dijo sasori algo asustado

-si para que los conozcas, ahora eres mi novio y…

Sasori pensó solo en una cosa, si era presentado como el novio de sakura, habían pocas probabilidades que los padres no lo quieran, y si no era así tendría que estar con sakura para toda su asquerosa vida…y si sus padres lo amenazaban. ¿?- que rayos pienso dejare de leer obras, y ver novelas – susurro

-ven…

-em mejor vamos se va hacer tarde

- em son las 11pm ¬¬

-lo ves!

- bueno vamos…además al final los conocerás de todas maneras…

-bueno bueno….

Sakura y sasori tomaron un taxi para que los lleven a su "gran" cita, en el carro sasori solo pensaba en deidara, en realidad siempre lo hacia, no dejaba de pensar en el, sakura solo hablaba y hablaba, sasori callado mirando las calles, preguntándose que puede hacer? Deja al amor de su vida? O se arriesga a declararse? Pero como saber si deidara también sentía lo mismo? Acaso lo que hace un momento había pasado todo por equivocación de verdad iba ser un beso? , sasori deseaba tanto que no fuera así…

-que te parece? –dijo sakura dejando en shock a sasori

- me parece que?

- no me escuchabas? En que piensas? (dei: no en ti… p*ta ¬¬)

-en…como nos conocimos… -sasori improvisando un poco

-enserio ^^? Umm…me acuerdo muy bien

**Flash back**

Sasori se encontraba con deidara en la biblioteca enseñándole mate ¬¬

-Entendiste…

-no un ¬¬

-*sigh* a veces pienso que lo haces a propósito ¬¬

-(que comes que adivinas kuku) emm no como crees…jejeje

- si claro…bueno espérame aquí un rato iré a buscar un libro para avanzar nuestro informe

- y esto?no me enseñaras ¬¬ un!

- después, dei descansa el cerebro un rato

-me dijiste tarado, imbecil que tiene cerebro de chicle!! Un! (dei: un!!)

- no…emmm me alejare un rato (que miedo)

Sasori se levanto para buscar el libro de historia que le dijo a deidara

-donde estará….-volteo un rato ya que sentía que alguien lo observaba, en efecto era sakura con el libro que buscaba sasori..

-disculpa me podrías prestar un momento el libro

-hola! Em...me llamo sakura

- si emm el…libro?

- ah claro! Toma yo ya termine…

-de acuerdo -dijo, para esto sasori estaba enamorado del rubio pero su instinto estupido le decía que no seria correspondido (dei: jajaja xD!) y porque desperdiciar esta oportunidad tal vez conociendo a sakura, o tratar de que le guste haría que se olvidara de él...

-oye, em gracias….

-De nada…

- te gusta leer? No?

-si…- respondió (dei: ja! Si claro ¬¬)

- que te parece si mañana nos juntamos para estudiar juntos…

-claro!! -dijo alejándose coquetamente (Dei: que per*a!) ejem….

Sasori también se alejo sintiendo que tal vez podría ser la salida a todos sus problemas, bueno casi todos

-te demoraste! Un!

-estaba buscando el libro ¬¬

-si claro un ¬¬

-bueno sigamos…

Sasori y deidara siguieron"estudiando" al día siguiente el pelirrojo se encontró con

(Dei: la per*a de sakura ¡) sakura , para "estudiar" o bueno eso pensaba sakura, día tras día, mas y mas se volvían amigos sakura y sasori, llego un momento en que sasori se dio cuenta que nunca podría reemplazar al rubio, que solo era amistad lo que invadía a sasori hacia sakura, pero sakura que? Tal vez amaba a sasori…aun así no dejaba de pensar en dei, pero ya que no podría ser así, tendría que deidara alejarse de el y la única forma era…

-chicos les presento a sakura...mi novia

-que bueno! Sasori-san dijo tobi contento

Sasori solo sentía remordimiento, ya que no podía amarla, o tal vez estaba haciendo algo estupido solo por miedo hacer rechazado pero que mas podía hacer? Para alejarse de el, tampoco era un pecado enamorarse de su mejor amigo no? Pero tampoco podía lastimarlo, y si se declaraba para luego dejar en un nada….su relación con dei…tampoco podía arriesgarse o al menos eso pensaba…

**Fin de flash back**

-sasori ya llegamos n_n –dijo amablemente sakura mientras salía del carro

-oK…- dijo mientras se levantaba…sasori no dejaba de pensar en dei ya estaba harto, ya no aguantaba no saber sus sentimientos, era tiempo de terminar con esto…

-sakura – dijo, antes que entrara al restaurante mientras la tomaba del brazo deteniéndola

-q…que pasa?

Necesito hablar contigo, es algo importante – dijo mientras una gran tormenta se desataba….

-que pasa?

-sakura yo….- sasori estaba decidido hacerlo terminar con sakura de una puta vez para estar con su amado….-discúlpame pero…te utilice

-pe...Pero que dices? Sasori….

- lo siento pero tu no me gustas, yo solo lo hice para olvidarme de una persona, pero no puedo, ya que me invade, invade mis pensamientos! En realidad invade todo mi ser Y creo que enloquecí al no dejar claros mis sentimientos…yo necesito estar con el…

-sasori…no te preocupes

-enserio?

-si, si con esa persona eres feliz yo solo te dejare ir…

-gracias...Sakura. Dijo con una leve sonrisa

-oye por cierto… estoy empapada entremos al restaurante

-discúlpame pero yo tengo que ir con el…

- umm bueno…entonces ve…- sasori embarco a sakura en un taxi a toda velocidad, el tomo el suyo, dirigiéndose a la casa de deidara….aun no estaba preparado pero este sentimiento lo carcomía mas y mas, era mejor sacarlo de una vez por todas - pensó…

La lluvia era mas fuerte sasori cada vez estaba mas nervioso, el taxi lo dejo en la puerta del rubio, era su momento, sasori solo se quedo parado en la lluvia no sabia aun si tocar, era tan dudoso, pero se armo de valor tenia que decirle de una vez por todas sus sentimientos, el deseaba saber los sentimientos de su rubio, así que toco la puerta una y otra vez ya que era tarde y deidara estaba durmiendo…sasori estaba empapado cuando abrió…

-danna?- Dijo el rubio mientras se sobaba los ojos

-dei…

-creo que estoy alucinando, mejor cierro la puerta… -cierra la puerta y sasori toco de nuevo (¬¬)

-ah! Eres de verdad? Un

-dei…tu si que sabes cortarme la inspiración…-hablo algo burlón

-pero que? Para eso vienes?

-me dejas entrar?

-bueno entra- sasori entro, mojando todo a su paso

-danna detente!

-ahora que pasa?

-espérame que te traigo algo de ropa y una toalla para que te seques

-ok gracias

Deidara le llevo a sasori lo que le prometió, una vez seco se disponía a hablar…deidara se encontraba en la cocina haciendo café bien caliente para el pelirrojo

-emm deidara…- dijo, sasori se encontraba en el sillón esperando a dei

-dime danna…

-te quiero contar algo….

-que es?- dijo mientras echaba el azúcar…

- es sobre sakura….

-ya voy- deidara se sienta junto a el, y le da su café –que pasa con ella? un¿

-lo que pasa es que termine con ella…

-que!! Enserio?! Porque? – dijo algo alegre deidara…

- lo que pasa es que me di cuenta que me gusta otra persona, bueno la verdad nunca me llego a gustar sakura…

-eh? Entonces no comprendo porque? Estar con ella si no te atraía?

- lo que pasa es que yo quería olvidarme de esa persona que tanto quiero

-que cruel, porque?

-porque pensé que no seria correspondido y….

Sonó el celular de deidara…raro le pareció a esta hora de la noche….

-un momento danna

Si….-dijo sasori mientras tomaba su café

-hola dei?

-hola quien habla ¿

-soy itachi…

Que? Itachi llamaba? Tal vez se vengaría…por lo que hizo tobi, que podía ser deidara? Tal vez itachi era mas fuerte pero…que? El tenía el apoyo de los demás o al menos eso pensaba….

-q…que pasa? –dijo nervioso recordando lo ocurrido

- oye quería pedirte disculpas por lo que paso en la tarde…(dei: si claro…)

-emm…

-me disculpas?

- no lose…

-como que no sabes?

-ah! No me molestes otro día hablamos! – dijo colgando su celular

-quien era? Dei? – preguntó el pelirrojo

-nadie importante….

-dei- sasori susurro mientras acercaba su rostro al de dei

-sasori…yo…te…- ring sonó de nuevo el celular de deidara, quien mierda será, dijo molesto, y por supuesto era itachi….

-deidara?

-ahhh!! Me das cólera sabias?

-ábreme la puerta estoy en tu casa

- what!?

* * *

**Dei has estado renegando en todo el fic ¬¬ a la prox no te invito**

**Dei: invito? Pensé que me pagarías!! Soy un artista! Un! Cobro caro ¬¬**

**Te has juntado con kakuzu no?**

**Dei: Si algo..jejeje**

**Espero que les haya gustado.__. Aunq lo dudo por mi falta de imaginación… jejeje**

**Dei: ¬¬ solo espero que no pase nada malo en el prox capi**

**Oh! Claro que no muajajajaja!!**

**Dei: O_O**

**Continuara….gracias por los review! Espero q sigan mandando mas ejem ^^**


End file.
